Chaser
by Silver-Afrit
Summary: Percy and Oliver romance story. Oliver likes Percy, but will Percy ever like himback? And will everyone understand them?
1. Chapter 1

The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar over their latest Quidditch victory. They had carried the entire team from the pitch to the tower on their shoulders, and were now in a full swing celebration. Harry grinned over at team captain and chaser, Oliver Wood, and patted him roughly on the back. "Great job out there Wood!" He said cheerily, having to yell to be heard over his enthusiastic housemates. Oliver gave Harry a grin back but he wasn't really listening to the younger seeker. Oliver was watching Percy Weasley, who had hidden in the corner. The red head had a scowl on his face and a large book in his lap trying to shut out all of the noise.

When Oliver saw Percy, the whole world seemed to fade away until it was just Percy. He was infatuated completely with the boy. Finding he searched for him during his matches, hoping Percy might be watching him. He never was. Percy Weasley had better things to do than watch Quidditch. Oliver would find himself bitterly disappointed when he would spot the Weasley boy with his nose buried in the pages of a book, oblivious to the game and oblivious to Oliver.

Oliver got up from his seat in one of the common room armchairs and wove his way through the dancing and cheering people over to Percy. He had almost made it over when his quarry apparently decided the party was far too loud for his reading. Oliver had to watch as Percy escaped him up to his dorm room. Oliver scowled and stopped pushing his way through the party goers. "Why do you always run before I get there? Why for once can't you be the one chasing me?"

------X-----

The sun peeped over the stone windowsills of the Gryffindor dorms, pouring into the rich brown eyes of a very groggy Oliver. The boy yawned and stretched his well-muscled frame, causing his spine to pop. He took a look around his dorm and saw that all of his dorm mates were still sleeping off the celebrations of the night before, the crimson bed curtains pulled tightly shut against the sun's pleading beams.

Oliver swung his legs off the side of his four poster bed and tested the floor with tentative toes. He winced as the shock of cold stone sent electric volts up his spine. "Mmm…Better to get it over with quickly," He thought to himself with a nod as he slid out of bed and quickly scuffled on a pair of socks. He gave his dorm mates a final glace as he quickly got dressed and went for the door. "Lazy bunch of buggers," He thought with an affectionate smile at the other three beds.

As Oliver pushed open the doors to the great hall he noticed most of the Gryffindor table was empty. There were just a few scattered students groggily eating their breakfast. Excluding Percy, who was sitting on the end reading the Daily Prophet. Oliver took a seat beside him, watching him tensely. Percy seemed not to mind or notice. As Oliver started to put waffles on his plate he took a chance on starting a conversation.

"Good morning!" He started cheerfully in his thick Scottish accent. Percy was probably unaware that Oliver had sat down beside him; for he jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice and peered nervously over his paper. Green eyes stared at Oliver through thick round glasses. "You startled me," came Percy's reply, sounding unsettled and accusing. Oliver smiled sheepishly as he swallowed a mouthful of buttery waffles. "I didn't mean to, sorry. So, did you see the game yesterday?" He asked, knowing well the answer. Percy put down his paper, realizing the other Gryffindor wasn't going to leave him in peace. He gave a shrug. "Bits of it, not really my thing," He replied, sounding nonchalant and taking a sip of juice.

Breakfast conversation was generic small talk. Oliver would ask a question and Percy would answer. It was just like it always had been, and it left Oliver wanting. He could never quite get to the question he really wanted to ask. "Why do you come to my games if you don't want to watch them?"

As afternoon came so did Quidditch practice. Oliver made his way out to the field, his broom over his shoulder. He was greeted cheerily by his teammates. "Finally decide to wake up?" He teased them playfully as he walked up, receiving quips of different types in return. He grinned back at them but it faded slightly when he caught a glimpse of red hair. Oliver's brows furrowed together at the sight of Percy sitting in the stands staring right at him. _"Why is Percy here? And why is he watching me?" _

----x----

Practice was horrible. How could it be anything other than horrible with Percy watching poor Oliver the entire time? Oliver became so self-conscious and clumsy that he almost fell off his broom. Mortified, the boy hurried off to the showers after practice not saying a word to his teammates.

"Ugh, I must have looked like such a twit! Why did you freeze up now Oliver? You've played in front of the whole school and now you act like a child with his first real broomstick because of one guy?" The boy scolded himself in his head as he got into the shower, turning on the water to a steamy temperature. He quickly lathered up his body, his brows furrowing in thought. But it wasn't just anybody…It was the guy. He grinned and shook his head. "Weasley, you turn me to mush…." He muttered out loud as he finished his shower.

When Oliver had dressed and sacked up his gear, he turned to walk out of the changing room, only to find his passage blocked by a very red faced Percy. "H-here." The red head stammered, thrusting a rolled up piece of parchment into Oliver's hand. "Read it later if you have time." With that as his finishing statement, the boy ran away, leaving Oliver standing, stunned, in the doorway.

Oliver hurried back to his dorm, shutting the door quickly behind him. He tossed his Quidditch bag to the side and sat on the corner of his four poster. With shaking hands he unrolled the letter and started to read.

__

Oliver,

I've been thinking about you a lot as of late, and I'd really like it if we could get to know each other more. Maybe we could hang out more. I eagerly await your response.

_  
Percival Weasley_

_  
P.S. You play Quidditch like a pro, keep it up._

Oliver finished reading the very short letter and closed his eyes. Could this be? He read it again. It certainly seemed to be. Oliver grinned, a blush spreading across his face. Percy Weasley just asked him out.

Despite the letter, trying to catch Percy to reply proved almost impossible for poor Oliver. Every time the Irish boy would spot him, Percy would quickly evacuate the area, a blush spreading over his features. Oliver didn't get a chance to talk to Percy until before his big match against Ravenclaw house.

Oliver had suited up early and was getting ready to walk out onto the pitch. He hefted his broom over his broad shoulders and turned toward the door. The boy was startled by Percy standing in the doorway, looking as flustered as he did the first time. "We have to stop meeting like this." He teased his accent's lit causing the other boy's blush to deepen. Percy studied his shoes intently and muttered. "I came to wish you luck….." Oliver's heart skipped a beat and he broke into a grin. "So you're going to watch today?" Percy nodded and glanced up at larger boy. "Yes…so I hope you do well." He turned to run away when Oliver grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, I…I read your letter." Oliver said as his brown eyes searched Percy's face. Percy shivered a bit at being so close to the larger Gryffindor. 'He's staring at me….do I have something on my face?' Percy thought as he subconsciously adjusted his glasses. Oliver continued. "I have to know before I reply, were you asking me out?"


	2. Chapter 2

With Oliver's question, Percy's face palled and then flushed red again. "W-well, umm…" He glanced up into the Chaser's earnest stare and gulped out, "Well…I was." The larger teen's face broke into a wide grin. "Then the answer is absolutely yes!" He almost yelped as he pulled Percy into a tight affectionate squeeze. Percy grunted in pain but smiled up at the taller boy shyly. "Well you'd better be going…We can talk about it more after you win." Oliver gave him perky thumbs up. "I'll win for sure this time. I'm playing for you."

The game was well-played, both sides playing to win. In the end it was Gryffindor who won by a point. Oliver broke away from his delighted teammates, striding eagerly behind the stands where Percy was waiting. He looked the Weasley over taking note of his pleased smile and adorable nervous blushes. "You were great out there," Percy mumbled while staring down as his shoes. Oliver gently tilted the red head's chin up so that the green eyes met his own. "Well... I was playing for you…"

Oliver's intense gaze caused Percy to get shivers up and down his spine. Unnerved, he glanced away. Oliver smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't mean to stare… You just...Have really nice eyes," He mumbled embarrassedly. Percy flushed happily. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms gently around Oliver, who returned the gentle but snug embrace. They stayed like that for a moment more enjoying the warmth of each other and Percy listening to Oliver's strong, quickened heartbeat. A group of Hufflepuff girls giggled and whispered as they passed.

Oliver and Percy spent the next two months together. All of their classes were either the same or close by. They would be seen walking down the halls hand in hand. There was a bit of teasing for Oliver from his team but altogether they were accepted by the Gryffindor house. It wasn't until the final match of the season that the real problem started.

Oliver and his team were out on the pitch practicing when it all began. Harry looked up from trying his cleats to spot the scowling, green-clad, Slytherin team troding down the fields toward the pitch.

Oliver stepped over to where Harry was, ready to handle the interruption. "Hey, What you lot think you are doing?" He started out in his thick brogue. In reply the head of the Slytherins took the lead of his group. Balling up his fists and scowling his face he pointed a finger at Oliver's chest. "Don't get all upset Priss, we just came down to tell you fag-loving Gryffindors to watch your backs in the upcoming game," His scowl became a snarl of a grin, "because we don't go easy on faggots like you," He spat at Oliver with a punctuating jab. Oliver was too angry and stunned to reply before the group turned and went away, but after they were gone he just shrugged it off as Slytherins being Slytherins. Percy wasn't so sure.

---x---

The feeling that there was more to the Slytherin captain's words hung over Percy's heart like a bad omen. He wanted to say something to Oliver about it, but Oliver would just laugh and shrug it off any time he tried. The days went on and the match loomed like a dragon in Percy's mind. He couldn't let Oliver go out there; something bad was going to happen.

The hour before the game, as Oliver finished giving his pre-game speech and the team split up to finish getting ready, Percy snuck into the locker room. "Oliver….." He muttered softly, the older boy barely hearing him. "Oh hey," Oliver started out cheerfully as he came over. "Here to wish me luck again?" Percy shook his head and looked up into Oliver's eyes, his own filled with unease. "Oliver, please don't go out there," Oliver's grin broadened. "Oh it's a dangerous job but I'm the man to do it!" He teased, giving Percy's hair a light rumpling. Percy frowned and gently removed Oliver's hand. "I'm serious Oliver! The Slytherin's are hateful, they're going to do something bad this time I can feel it!"

Tears stung at the corners of the redhead's eyes and Oliver's wide grin faltered into a softer smile. "Percy…" He cooed, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller red head. "I'm going to be alright. Nothing the Slytherin's could come up with could ever work out right; they can't get along long enough to win a game!" Percy buried his head into Oliver's chest. "They aren't stupid Oliver, and when it comes to hurting others they band together like wolves!" Oliver rocked Percy gently in his arms. "Well, I can't back out now…" He murmured, hoping to reason with Percy. Percy just sighed and looked up at Oliver, green eyes pleading with determined brown eyes. "So you're really going out there?" Oliver nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Percy sighed and turned away. Oliver had made up his stubborn mind, there was no turning back. "You better be," he finally grumbled turning to break out of Oliver's embrace. Oliver grabbed Percy's fore-arms, pulling him back to face him. His brown eyes took on a haze of passion as he leaned in to brush his lips over the red head's mouth. The heat of the chaser's mouth against his own caused Percy to tremble slightly. His gingery lashes half closed and he melted into the larger boys kiss. Oliver's grip tightened snugly around Percy's thin hips as he pressed him against a wall of lockers.

The smaller boy snaked a hand up his lover's back and ran his long freckled fingers through Oliver's short cropped brown hair, causing the larger boy to moan into their still tightly pressed mouths. Oliver was sure he was going to lose his mind if he didn't have more of the delicious redheaded boy's skin, and was just about to remove his lover's shirt when Fred's voice interrupted. "Here he is! Snogging our brother to death!" Fred called over his shoulder to George causing a cry of disgust to ring out from the twin. Percy broke away from the kiss and Oliver's embrace, scowling at his younger brothers. "For your information I was just talking to him!" George grinned impishly. "I didn't know talking could just involve moans and grunts!" Percy huffed and turned back to Oliver. "Be careful out there." Oliver nodded. "I promise I'll be fine."

The game was going well, the teams were tied and so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Percy had been on edge the entire game. Hermione and Ron were quickly getting annoyed with his uneasy mutterings every time the Slytherins executed a play. As the game neared the end Percy was just about ready to admit nothing foul natured was going to take place, when it happened. The Slytherin captain pulled in his team for a play and they all swooped off in different directions. The Beater on the Slytherin side aimed a foul-tempered bludger at Oliver, who dodged it beautifully only to come up next to the Slytherin captain. The captain sneered hatefully at the chaser and gave him a rough kick to the shoulder, catching him off guard and topping him off his broom. Percy gasped and rose from his seat fumbling for his wand. There was a sickening thud, a groan from the crowd, and Percy's gaze snapped to the pitch. "Oliver! No!"

Percy rushed down to the pitch, horror and fear in his eyes. "Oliver! Oliver!" The game went on as it always did, Gryffindor brought out their spare player and the medic crew hauled Oliver off the pitch and started to take him up to the castle. Percy followed them as fast as he could, straining to see his lover's face. 'Is he hurt badly? How can they just keep playing? I'll make that guy pay.' It seemed the worried boy's brain would never settle on a topic of thought for more than two seconds, but one thought kept circling back around. 'I shouldn't have let him go out there.'

There was nothing but blackness, and then a feeling of floating unsteadily. Suddenly the feeling of a cool hand on his face caused Oliver to stir. "Feels good…" He muttered only half legibly. Why did his mouth feel so funny and thick? He cracked open an eye and shut it again quickly against the bright light that assaulted him. "Wuzzat?" He drawled groggily. Percy smiled. "Welcome back," he said softly as he stroked Oliver's face again. "You took quite a spill back there. Landed on your shoulder and busted yourself up pretty badly," Percy cooed as he wiped a bit of blood off of Oliver's busted lip. Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment. "Who won?" He finally asked with a hopeful grin. Percy scowled and swatted him on the head. "Ouch! Hey I'm injured remember?!" Oliver chuckled as he ducked under the arm he could easily move. Percy huffed, "Well, Madam Pomfrey patched you back together. She suggested you take a few day's bed rest because of the soreness you'll have," Oliver grinned. "That's just a suggestion right? I mean I don't need to lie in bed all day; I have the team to think about. We have to get ready for next season." Percy's scowl deepened and Oliver knew he wouldn't be getting out of his confinements.

Oliver looked around himself and noticed he wasn't in the hospital wing at all; he was in his dorm room. Percy watched him look around. "The hospital wing was full; apparently a batch of 'fever fudge' Fred and George made went wrong. The beds are all full of kids with a terrible case of the flu. I asked Madam Pomfrey to let me look after you up here." He blushed and quickly added. "I was really worried about you…" Oliver smiled and leaned up to hug Percy to him. Percy quickly pushed him back down. "Don't get up you big oaf," He chided, "You are in no condition to be moving around!"

Oliver scowled playfully. "I'm not made of glass you know." He reached up and grabbed Percy's shoulders, pulling him over into the bed with him. Percy squeaked an indignant, "Oliver!" and blushed fiercely. "You can't do this!" He grumped as he tried to squirm away and right himself. Oliver was stronger than he thought he was. Percy finally settled into a cuddle with the larger boy. "Most people who just dislocated their shoulder and broke their collar bone don't want to wrestle!" Oliver grinned. "I guess I'm not most people then- besides, they patched me up, remember? Now I'm just a wee bit sore." He nuzzled into Percy's hair.

"Mmm, so what happened to the Slytherin scum that kicked me?" He asked, Percy's thick locks muffling his voice. "Absolutely nothing! Professor Snape bailed the bloody twit out of trouble! He claims his foot slipped!" Percy growled. Oliver smiled and kissed the seething prefect on his forehead. "It's alright love." Percy's features took on a childlike pout. "No, it's not alright- he needs to be paid back for that. He really hurt you Oliver!" Oliver slid down in the bed to where his eyes were level with Percy's. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure the team will get him for us." Percy grinned "Oh, I'll have Fred and George think of something evil!" Oliver laughed amused by the impish grin on his boyfriend's face.

He reached down and took Percy's chin gently in his hands. Percy's eyes became glassy as he stared back into Oliver's face. "Thank you, Percy, for taking good care of me," He said, smiling sheepishly. "I was really scared when I hit the ground." Percy gulped and nodded. "You're welcome," he whispered as he leaned in closer to Oliver's face. Oliver's lips met him halfway, and they twined together in a tender embrace.

The tender sweet kisses soon weren't enough. Oliver pressed closer to Percy, causing the smaller boy to gasp with his warmth. "Do you have a fever?" He whispered between kisses. Oliver shook his head 'no', "I'm just excited," he whispered back. Percy blushed and slowly sat up. "Excited?" Oliver blushed and nodded. He glanced at Oliver's pants. "D-do you want to…" Oliver blushed deeper but sat up next to Percy. He captured Percy's lips in a more passionate kiss this time, his tongue fluttering over Percy's lips asking for entrance. Percy parted his lips allowing Oliver to ravage his mouth.

Percy quickly wiggled out of his jumper and button up shirt then reached for Oliver's buttons. Conscious of his shoulder, Oliver slid out of his shirt. "Careful, that shoulder is still a bit sore," Percy pulled back. "It's that sore? Maybe we shouldn't-", Oliver pushed Percy over on his back and crawled over onto him, cutting off his words and his breath. He covered Percy's mouth with his own, halting his protests. Percy moaned in pleasure as Oliver's hips rubbed against his groin. Oliver moved away from his lover's mouth to nip at the pale skin of his neck. He moved lower and lower, kissing his collar bones and laving his tongue over the smaller boy's sensitive nipples. Percy gasped as Oliver's teeth scrapped over the perked pink buds. "H-how do you know how to do this?" He gasped causing Oliver to chuckle. The vibrations sent sparks of electricity from Percy's spine straight into his groin.

Percy closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Oliver kissing his sides and stomach, only to have them snap open again at the sound of a zipper. Blushing feverishly, he watched Oliver slide out of his pants and boxers. Oliver noticed him staring. "What?" he chuckled blushing deeply. Percy grinned shyly. "Quiditch does a body good apparently," he teased. Oliver scoffed and looked away. When he looked back Percy had slipped out of the rest of his own clothes and was watching him bashfully. "I, I'm not really sure what to do next," he admitted sheepishly. Oliver smiled and crawled close to him. "Relax, I'll lead," Percy lay on his back and tried to relax. His heart was beating against his chest like a caged bird. "I'm a bit nervous," He admitted. Oliver just smiled reassuringly. "I'll be gentle," he whispered as he scrapped the first slick drops of pre-cum from Percy's member, causing the boy to gasp with the contact. Oliver sucked at two of his fingers and gently prepared Percy, sliding them in one at a time and gently stretching his virgin flesh. Percy winced in discomfort and shuddered. "Mmm, that hurts…" Oliver leaned up and kissed him deeply as he inserted a third finger.

Percy groaned as Oliver's hardened member pressed against his inner thigh. He sat up causing Oliver to fall back gently on his bum. Crawling in-between Oliver's legs, he looked a bit lost at first staring into Oliver's eyes with a questioning innocence. '_Is this ok? What I'm about to do?_' He leaned down and took his lover's length in his mouth gently, causing Oliver to moan deeply and his hips to buck slightly into Percy's mouth. The redhead giggled to himself and swallowed him completely. Oliver shuddered under Percy's stimulation on his already very sensitive member. "Ah, n-not too much now...Ughn," Percy ran his tongue up the quivering flesh and released the chaser's length with a satisfied smile. _'I suppose I did that right at least.'_

Oliver's breath was filled with lust as he leaned up and gently pushed Percy onto his spine. He crawled in-between his lover's legs and gently pressed into his tight opening. Percy groaned softly, tears welling up in his eyes. True to his word, Oliver started a gentle rhythm moving slowly inside his lover. "Ughn, Oliver…that feels…go faster," Percy finally gasped. Oliver happily complied working them both into a groaning, lust. Percy came first spilling over Oliver's tight stomach, causing Oliver to come shortly after.

They both lay there panting happily. Oliver grinned. "I think I pulled my shoulder again." Percy scowled and swatted him in the forehead. "I told you! You never listen to-" Oliver leaned over and kissed Percy gently. "Shh…" Percy laughed. "Am I always going to have to chase you around and make sure you behave?" Oliver grinned and nodded. "Always."


End file.
